empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dodo8
Welcome Hi, welcome to Empires & Allies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dodo8 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) unreleased content please unreleased content to stay on that page unless its changed and goes somewhere else in the game please dont make pages that are not official in game yet it causes problems for us as we have no admins here yet and theres alot of pages that we had to redirect here when we need to delete them which we cant thanks woolva 17:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hello! hi you mean what the unreleased content is based on? we havent added sub pages for the items which we dont know what there name is in game. we cant add pages of what there based upon untill we know there in game name. and i get all my images directly from there server. any person can download images from anywhere on the web as long as you know how. i download the swf files left in my cache from the game there's no address you go to your cache and save the files from empires & allies. its complicated to say but try google search for something like "how to save swf files from cache" Ore you can only produce 1 type of ore no matter what. all other types you can obtain other ways check the Ore page for details Re: up to you. i wish i could on the highest offer but its only for low level players Re: Starter Packages There are 2 $5 packages. One includes the A-10 and one doesn't. If you are going to buy one, make sure it's the one with the A-10. The only issue with this is that the package with the A-10 is only available when you are a low level I believe. Nilleh 15:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure on that one. It shows as having a market price of 12,500, but it also shows buyable="false". I'm not sure if that means you can't build it in the hangar or if it can't be sold via market. Nilleh 15:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Dunno. If the offer showed you'd get the A-10 and you didn't, I'd contact support. Nilleh 17:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Out of Money and Can I be an Administrator? 12 farms is not enough to earn a decent amount at the stage i am i have 100+farms and my money seems to disappear but just get more farms. im not the bureaucrat on this wiki so i cant hand out any rights but as with the rest you would only start of with roll back rights first and then see how active you are over the following days. but i will discuss with the others about yourself :) as far as spoilers are concerned i have discussed this with 1 admin and will do so with another admin as well but im not sure its the route we are going to go down. as many could argue like myself this whole wiki is based upon "spoilers" just like other wikis i work on including mafia wars. and many other gaming wikis. i know 1 person did recently moan of the fact of a bit of information on the Raven page you always do get the odd one person. but saying that the 99% other users who come here know why they come here which is to get the max information they can. even if its about characters. but this issue will be discussed further. Re: what do you mean see images green? like a puzzle piece? try clicking on source mode to see just letters when editing. Re: use source mode like on every other wiki Re:New Unreleased Content yea there not new there old i was meaning to sort some out i have alot of the back wiki to work on at the moment but i do have them in a folder the images and price info ect which i puled from settings. the nuke I,II,III were the originals until they decided to use just a plain 1 (most proberly as a nuke destroys all) so why would you need level nukes? Lol the stone image and lamp are already here but you added the side views i see. good goin on the grass one though i must have missed that heh Re: if you look closely your notice our farms are made up of 3 of those :) Re:A-10 the A-10 was intended to be released for Independence week. there are no new files as i download at every flash revision Re: what blue buttons? :s no no no i just didn't update my level im level 43 Re: sorry did not see your message. have a good time see you when your back! Re: i removed the images because you inserted false information you stated that they were both Early Concept's when there not. you can how ever include the darker pirate version though if you state just like the Ripper and the A-10 that there the same but different schemes. there are in fact pirate versions for a few ships in the game i have not uploaded them though yet. but the other green version that looks similar is in fact different also it dose not feature the mini cannon gun on the side of the ship, a port hole is missing, and it features rail guns instead and has a different Funnel. and within the game settings they all have different names which i do know some of them but 4 of us could not figure out which names apply to which ship we obviously figured some out as stated on the unreleased page but some are impossible as there could be 2 versions with the same name. i do believe however that as seeing the A-10 as a limited time item that the "Pirate versions" will follow the same route. as of the roll back rights i cannot hand them out only Jan1 can i have not seen him about the wiki the times i have been on and it needs to be discussed between all admins and Nilleh has gone away for a few days. Re: i said that because you said in the article they were the early concepts. i have just added the pirate version of that rail gun there next to each other and also the pirate version of the vintage battleship. ohh and some weird deco trophy's :s Re: yea i think the apart of the Leader Board and you have to win one. i might have to remove some neighbors to get them all lol as my neighbors will beat me easy! :/ info hey i want to know how you make the Information Thing i try so hard please help Re: already banned =P and sorry i havent seen jan around for a while ill leave a meesage for him :) Rollback rights you now have Rollback rights. remember that it dose not show a before and after of the roll back it just undose it. Re: Krunsch I really don't know ;). I had no idea he was going to appear in cityville. I only played cityville for about 10 minutes one day and then blocked it =P. Nilleh 16:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Quarry_II needs to be fixed to corectly show the image Robert.Strongfox 16:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Challenge Mode Page Im sorry to say but it is not on the pvp/battle blitz page you do not know what i posted on the challange mode page before it got deleted Robert.Strongfox 18:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Cant seem to get a hold of him for the past 3 days Robert.Strongfox 18:17, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Can you try to get a hold of him and contact him for me please Robert.Strongfox 18:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Prof Helmann Hey there! =). I'm the one that deleted part of your message, rather than Woolva. Though I know things seem extremely obvious to some of us, and it can be frustrating, we need to handle the situation with a bit of restraint. The only part I removed was the initial part belittling him with sarcasm. The rest is still there =). Nilleh 17:45, September 6, 2011 (UTC) proof proof that i not lie http://imgair.net/i/part_-5-1315578652.jpg http://imgair.net/i/part_1-1315578691.jpg http://imgair.net/i/part_2-1315578717.jpg Robert.Strongfox 14:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) he just offerd it to me i never asked to make the purchase at the time of conversation and most probs on the 15th. Re::p lol yea it only shows like that in recent activity so its easy to identify who has different rights ect :p you may also see it on your profile page a very tiny bit but i cant get around that issue :) Re:ooops the best you could do it just make the background black as stretching the image makes it look weird unfortunately zynga dose not provide such images bigger. and User:Moblitz has not been around for a while he knows photoshop alot better than me. events stop adding battle blitz to the events page. its not confirmed even in settings whether its an event. its more of a feature. Re: Weapons Not really sure..thus why I haven't replied =P. I've been somewhat thinking about it. I know I don't care for such a thing, as I don't really pay attention to them, but others I'm sure would. Either way, I don't have the time to do much about it until maybe the weekend. Nilleh 17:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Because they were unofficial names that we didn't even know for sure went with those pictures. We just made our best attempt to match a name we knew with a picture we knew. The Albatross could very well be a different unit, etc. Nilleh 11:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dodo8, May I ask you if you would want to be my neighbor in Empires and Allies? Commander Marko 16:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok Could you post your Facebook link? views there are back and side views of all units in game files. only normal view is priority so we not bothered much but anyone else is welcome to add like the other person already is. help for you :) Hey Dodo8 here is a sugestion on how to get the other images of the units to add to wiki 1) Download this link http://empire.static.zgncdn.com/assets/hashed/586c2e8bb0c04ffbe9ffa00c94396075.swf 2) Open it up in a SWF Decompiler, I use Sothink SWF Decompiler. 3) Click to open SWF in program 4) Save images to PC re: open look for explorer in program on middle left, then navigate to the folder you downloaded/saved the SWF file. Once you found it look in the box bellow it for the file and click it once. After you got it clicked once go to the box on the far right that says export and click the plus button on the red thing. when that opens/expands click images then check the boxes you want to save, click n Export Resources above the red thing when you finished getting all you images. Choose the export path and leave set file format alone and leave Image as the one already selected, then click ok and there you go, open folder and your good to go. Dodo, hi 敬子 08:48, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Images & Files for Empires & Allies Can you send me a rar or zip file of all the images and files you have collected over the past months that you have been working on this wiki? That would really be nice if you could do that when you get a chance. Oil Dodo8 please sell me oil real fast and i badly need it thanks yo Re:Get Lucky hopefully fingers crossed :)